Brotherhood Love
by Candy Wesker
Summary: A hot a steamy short erotica. A Saints Row fanfiction. Maero X Jessica , R


She layed on her bed, a shiver coming over her body, a hand brushing up and down her back. A sigh escaped her lips, her breath warm. The hand then griped her shoulder and pulled her right over. Her lips suddenly attacked by the massive man now above her. He had tattoos down his arms on the right side of his face and a tribal wolf tattoo on his stomach also a labret piercing, he muscles rippling as he pulled back letting out a low growl. The woman had red hair pulled back from her face tied with a elastic, heavy black eyeliner made her blue eyes stand out. She also had a gold spiked labret piercing identical to her husband's. She was sleek and skinny, her breasts were very firm and a nice size.

"Frisky now are we Maero?" She gave a giggle and slipped out from under him and jumped on his back, it did not even shake.

"Well you have been teasing me all day Jessica... Don't tell me you were expecting me to do nothing, well go on my own." He gave a smirk and leaned back dropping her on the bed. He then pinned her two arms above her head and gave a smirk. He took in her sent and grinded against her.

"Well Maero, I would never do that to you... Getting fucked by you is like being fucked by a god." She said the last part in a low seductive tone.

"That it because I am a god, you most off all should know that." With his free hand he pulled down her top roughly but not enough to hurt. Her nipples perked in the cold of the room. He always liked the room cold. Then again he had enough heat coming off of him to keep them both warm all night, let alone the heat of passion that came with her sex.

Jessica struggled under Maero's grip, her breasts moving back and forth as she rocked. His mouth came down on her nipple and suckled at it. She let out a moan and stopped struggling, enjoying the warmth of his mouth. She could smell the smell of exhaust on him from his truck, he had a rally earlier that night. Something had always made her queasy when the truck would land down on the last set of cars. His mouth nipped on her a bit and it made her refocused on him. She felt the grip on her hands loosen, she slid her hands down quickly and ran her hands down the shaved sides of his head then through the thick mullet he had on top.

Maero griped her thighs and brought his huge hand up and felt her hot sex on his hand, it was moist and wanting. Jessica bucked up on his hand trying to grind against it. Her hands gripping his hair as he sucked hard on her other nipple. She quickly pulled his head back and kissed him deep, her eyes closing as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He tasted bitter but sweet, it made her melt inside feeling him so close. Her pussy was begging on his hand, then without a warning a finger was slipped in to it.

"Is that what you were bucking for Jess? My fingers in you, pleasuring you?" He gave another grin and leaned his head down against her chest. Her breathing was hard and laboured, her pussy contracting with each flick of his finger. He always knew where to hit, even when they first met. It was at a FeedDogs concert, they found each other amongst the crowd of people. It was like being stricken by love or lust that turned into love. The clicked instantly even though they could not hear each other over the music of the band. At one point she had jumped up onto him and kissed him, he had quickly wrapped his arms around her groping her ass. Jessica had made herself at home for a large part of the concert on his hips, legs wrapped around him tight and not wanting to let go. The lust had never left their relationship, and their love kept growing day by day.

Maero slipped another finger into her hot tightness. Rubbing his two fingers against her front wall, ever so carefully. Jessica moaned in pleasure, the scent, the warmth, and passion all overcoming her. She felt so good and she did not want it to stop.

"Jess, you are so warm and so tight. I don't want to ever stop." He sped up thrusting his fingers in and out of her swollen flesh.

"Maero, please, I need to cum, please... Maero can I please have your cock?" She bit her bottom lip and brought her hands down trying to get at Maero's throbbing cock. He gave a grin and thrust his hips forward enough to let her toy with the tip. The eager redhead took it in her finger tips and massaged the tip, feeling how hard it got only made her want him more. She could hardly take any more, she jutted her hips and grabbed his hand pulling his fingers out of her hot sex. She then pushed down his throbbing member and it hit her cum soaked clit, she let a moan slip.

Maero looked down at his girl begging for his cock. He then pined her hands back up with one massive hand. Cock forced against her he rubbed her outsides making her squirm and moan more. Then with a swift thrust it entered her, he felt her tighten in her fist orgasm already.

"Oh Jess.. My beautiful girl. Your all mine right?" Maero purred in her ear before puling almost out.

"Yes, yes Maero I'm yours, all yours. Please fuck me please!" Jessica let out a loud moan and almost a squeak as Maero started pumping harder and deeper, her legs came up and tried to wrap around his back. She could hardly moan now, he was amazing, his mucles pumping and straining just for her. He husband railing her. She threw her head back as she came, letting out a scream as he hot liquids covered him.

"That's it Jess let it all out!" He thrust quicker, his cock now throbbing. He built himself up and pulled out and let his seed spread out over her body. Covering her belly and tits. He then fell forward keeping himself lifted over Jessica. She moaned and smiled, looking up at him with loving eyes.

"I love you Maero..." Jessica whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too Jess." Maero smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

END


End file.
